Ffafw
Like with all other users of Logia Devil Fruits, the user of this fruit is able to control, create, and transform into an element. In this case, Borsalino is able to control, create, and transform into the element of light. As such, Borsalino is able to utilize light-based attacks. Such attacks include shooting laser beams from his hands, fingers, or feet (which are capable of causing massive explosions) to partial transformations that enable physical attacks that connect at light-speed, which can cause devastating damage. Borsalino's reflexes are so quick that he can transform into light to completely bypass almost any attack, even a gunshot from meters away. He is able to avoid normal attacks by transforming into light, causing the attack to bypass straight through his body, like most Logia users can. Borsalino is also able to travel at the speed of light34 and is able to reflect himself to any desired location.5 Due to this fruit's power, Borsalino is possibly the fastest man in the world as nothing is faster than the speed of light, which is 299,792,458 meters per second. Silvers Rayleigh has used Haki to bypass Borsalino's intangibility and divert his attacks. Since his fruit is light-based, some of Kizaru's attacks, like his lasers, can only travel in straight lines. Borsalino can only move at the speed of light when he, as mentioned above, shines a laser on his desired location to travel at the speed of light to, which does take some time to do. It is subject to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. UsageEdit Borsalino has so far been shown using this fruit to travel at the speed of light (to the point of stating that Monkey D. Luffy in his Gear Second mode was "too slow"),6 and to also drastically augment his kicks' strength and speed. Even though he travels in light speed when mobile, it should be noted that it takes a few seconds for him to actually go into light speed, as Silvers Rayleigh was able to stop his movement by slashing at him with his sword and Borsalino had to stop to counter him. Borsalino has been using his fruit's powers to launch powerful light-energy beam attacks at high speeds from his legs that have explosive properties. His beams seem to have piercing properties when shot from his fingers. He can blind and stun his opponents by emitting a large but quick burst of light from his fingers, similar to a flash grenade. He can also form an beam sword out of pure light. His Devil Fruit was further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, who technologically recreated his laser blasts in the Pacifista Bartholomew Kuma and his likeness.7 This technology was also used by Franky when modifying his cyborg body. TechniquesEdit All of Borsalino's techniques are derived from the Shinto religion's deities or Japan's Three Sacred Treasures. Yata no Kagami Yata no Kagami. Yata no Kagami (八咫鏡 Yata no Kagami?, literally translated as "Eight Span Mirror"): Borsalino forms light between his hands, and reflects it off any surface he wishes. He then transforms into the light in order to get to his desired location. It was first seen used against Scratchmen Apoo.5 However the second time, it was stopped by Rayleigh when he cut the beam of light with a sword. It is named after the Yata no Kagami. This technique is especially useful for creating light out of nowhere, allowing Borsalino to travel or attack even in the darkest places. This is called Sacred Yata Mirror in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub. Amaterasu (天照 Amaterasu?, literally meaning "Heavenly Illumination"): Borsalino points his index and middle finger into the air or at his enemies (in the form of a peace sign), and emits a powerful flash of light, blinding his opponent, or any enemies in the vicinity. This was first used against Basil Hawkins, aimed directly at the pirate's eyes.8. It was not named in anime and manga but named in One Piece: Pirate Warriors.9 It is named after Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the sun and universe. Ama no Murakumo Ama no Murakumo. Ama no Murakumo (天叢雲剣 Ama no Murakumo?, literally meaning "Sword of the Gathering Clouds of Heaven"): Borsalino forms a long, very sharp sword out of light and solidifies it, similar to Admiral Aokiji's "Ice Saber" technique. It was first used against Silvers Rayleigh.10 In One Piece Film: Z, Borsalino uses this attack as a shield of sorts to ward off Z's attacks.11 It is named after the Ama no Murakumo no Tsurugi, which is later known as the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. In the Viz Manga, FUNimation dub, and sub it is called Ama no Murakumo Sword. Yasakani no Magatama Yasakani no Magatama. Yasakani no Magatama (八尺瓊曲玉 Yasakani no Magatama?, literally translated as "Comma Jewel of Eight Shaku"): Borsalino crosses his arms in front of him and uses both hands to fire a torrent of deadly light particles, causing extreme damage to whatever they hit. Borsalino can control the spread of the attack, limiting it to a single person or covering an extremely wide area. It also has great piercing properties, penetrating a thick layer of ice and then piercing deep into the water with ease. It was first used against Whitebeard but was blocked by Marco.12 He used it again with a much wider spread in a failed attempt to strike down the Heart Pirates' submarine, though the bolts managed to pierce a thick layer of Aokiji's ice and travel deep into the ocean.13 It is named after the Yasakani no Magatama, though the term "yasakani" is also an archaic term for "a large jewel". This is called Yasakani String of Jewels in the Viz manga and Yasakani Sacred Jewel in the FUNimation dub and sub. You're dying now!!!: Kizaru shoots a beam of light from his foot. While it isn't named in the series, it is named in One Piece: Burning Blood. Video Game-Only AttacksEdit Ama no Iwato (天岩戸 Ama no Iwato?, literally translated as "Cave of Heaven Rock"): A video game only special attack, debuted in One Piece: Gigant Battle,14 and has yet to make an appearance in the actual mainstream series. Borsalino shoots a powerful massive laser beam from his feet in the form of a monkey head. It is named after the Amano-Iwato, the cave of Shintou mythology.